


All Great Plans

by ZadedIvey



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadedIvey/pseuds/ZadedIvey
Summary: They couldn't have predicted that this would happen. No matter what they thought, or how they planed the end would still be the same.Now their world was turned upside down, and what remained of the six nations either had to learn to conform or be forgotten along with the old era.





	All Great Plans

**Sakura's POV ******

********

Her emerald eyes glowed and sparkled with the light that was given off by the surrounding flames. Her shoulder length pink hair, dancing in the wind.  
She silently mused to herself about how easy this had been.  
When she had first joined Akatsuki the plan was to simple infiltrate and try to earn the loyalty of as many memebers as she could. Not that she hadn't accomplished the mission she thought, she'd just gotten a better out look on it.  
She glanced at the man standing next to her, his orange swirled mask held loosely in his left hand. When she had still been affiliated with the Village Hidden in The Leaf, information on all the memebers of Akatsuki had always been scarce, but no matter how hard they had tried, they could never find anything on their newest memeber.  
When she had first encountered Tobi, she wondered how this man could have possible been labled as dangerous. And she really couldn't be blamed for that, the man started crying when someone made fun of his mask for heaven's sake.  
But he had seen something in her. What, she didn't care to ponder. Cause no matter what the answer she wouldn't have changed anything. She would have still betrayed Konoha, captured and handed over Naruto, and fallen in love with Uchiha Madara.

**Madara's POV ******

********

No great plan ever goes smoothley. It is how you prepare for the many downfalls that will allow it to succeed. He had, however, never counted on effecting the little cherry blossom so wonderfly though.  
Her own self loathing and anger towards her village and those that she had called friends had all but sealed her fate when she had become a memeber of Akatsuki. All he had to do was show her the truth behind it all.  
How, no matter what feats she accomplished, she still wouldn't be held in the same light as Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9. Of course she tried to denie it, spilled stories of how they cared for her and how she would do anything for her village. But even she couldn't ignore the glaring truth.  
That is what made his plan all the sweeter when it came into fruition. Seeing the look on their faces as she cut down their ranks and handed over Kurama's jinchuriki to him.  
He had quickly set the beast's into a rampage, getting them to first destroy Konoha and then moving on to the rest of the nations.  
His ultimate sharigan had been known to bend the forces of time and space to his will, it also had another power. The potential to bend and control the very will of any living being.  
So using the statue, he implaneted his own version of the world into the captured jinchuriki, and when triggered they would do whatever he commanded.  
Everything had gone according to plan.  
Though he had to kill Pein and Konan, it was neccessary. Their vision for the world had been the same in the beginning, but he could tell that over time he had started slipping from his role.  
Maybe he thought he hand't noticed or that with all the power of the tailed beasts he could kill him and become the ruler of the new world.  
Unfortunate, but he had gained a new allie in the end. One he had no plans of ever letting go.

**Sakura's POV ******

********

Watching the mindless lust for destruction come onto Naruto's face had been midly off putting, but seeing everything come into place made it all worth it.  
The rest of the Akatsuki members had been dispersed throughout the six nations to make sure that any remaining civilians or shinobi's would conform to their new rulers.  
Leaning into Madara's embrace she smiled over the smokey remains of Konoha. This would be the base of their new world.  
Madara had allowed the other members to chose any nation of their choice to govern over and rebuild, while he would take the positiion of Grand Emperor of the Six Great Nations.  
It was going to be wonderful. A new era that would be built in thier image, and would carve a dynasty that they would rule forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first story. I plan to do more oneshot pairings centered around Sakura. All comments are appreciated. I am also taking requests for a oneshot pairing of your choice.


End file.
